


Broke

by Noducksinpond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words drabble, Gen, MAJOR spoilers for Insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INSATIABLE<br/>She screamed because her best friend was no longer in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly in shock. I have never been more hurt by the death of a fictional character than I was when I finished watching this episode. So I had to deal with it in some way, even though I still don´t think I have accepted it.

She´d known since she wrote that message, one of them would be hurt. Keeping them away would be the only way she could keep them safe. She hadn´t known who it would be, but as the piercing pain shot down her spine she did. Lydia could barely breathe for a moment, and it felt like everything was spinning. No, it can´t be her, not her. Anyone else. She´d kept believing in her no matter what. So this time Lydia didn´t scream because she was a banshee. She screamed because her best friend, her only friend wasn´t in the world anymore.


End file.
